American Hogwarts
by XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: Imagine Hogwarts students at an american high school, the wizarding world never existed. Things get CRAZY! GinnyXHarry, RonXHermione


American Hogwarts High School

By: Erin Lee

Background: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger. 12th grade students. Ginny Weasly. 11th Grade student. And Lily and James are alive cause there was no Voldemort!

It was one of those long, annoying days at Westword High. Harry tore down the field, the plastic turf flowing beneath his feet. The brown football in his hands, and the cheerleaders screaming for the team. He was just about to score the winning point, he was so close. Steps away. 20 yards, 15 yards, 10 yards, 5 yards, 1 yard. "Touchdown!" A cheerleader screamed and suddenly he was tackled by the football team.

A redhead came up to him holding a trophy. "You did it again Harry." she said handing him the trophy smiling. He raised it in the air proudly and everyone screamed, he ran over the Referee in the middle of the field and asked for the mic.

"I want to say something, to a certain girl out there." he said, a few girls shifted in their seats "Ginny Weasly," the redhead cheerleader looked at him blushing and skip-stepped over to him "Will you go to the Winter dance with me?" she smiled brightly.

"Yes! Yes, I thought you'd never ask!" she said hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled.

**THAT NIGHT** Ron caught Harry right after the game. Ron hadn't joined the Football team until that year, Harry joined in 6th grade. "What the hell man?" he asked Harry.

"What?"

"Ginny? My sister? And I never knew?" He asked shocked.

"No one knew, It's hard to keep that a secret ya know?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea... But how did I not hear her on the phone with you? She's loud on the phone." Ron said.

"We only texted each other, keeps it quiet." he said as they walked in the changing rooms.

"Hey, I dunno about the others but, I'm cool with it. Hurt her though, and I'll kill you." he warned.

"What are you gonna hire an assassin, or use magic? You aren't the toughest guy on the team." Harry said as he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm defiantly using my 'magic', sounds much more fun." they both fell into a fit of laughs while Harry too his Jersey off.

"You need a chick, dude. Seriously." other guys started filing into the locker room.

"I got my eye on a girl, I don't even think she knows I exist." he said kicking his shoes off and taking off his Jersey.

"Everyone knows you exist, your on the Football team. So, she in our grade?" he nodded "Who is she?" he asked.

"That's top secret even for you. All you get to know is shes pretty, in our grade and in our school." he said taking the padding off his shoulders.

"Damn. Wait does Ginny know, cause I can just ask her-"

"Don't even mention it to her!" he said quickly.

"She knows." he said.

"She does not!" he said back quickly, Harry took off his shoes.

"I'll see if she does later."

**WHEN HIS JERSEY WAS OFF **and Harry had slipped into jeans and a t-shirt and took his Jersey bag behind the bleachers, where Ginny was standing still in her uniform. He dropped his bag without thinking and ran over to her she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He picked her up and spun around, when he stopped she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"So, finally decided to tell everyone, huh?" she asked softly.

"Yea tired of the Slutty looks the other girls me." he said holding her closer.

"Heh, sure." she whispered as he leaned down and kisses her softly, his hand absentmindedly moving behind her tank top, and he drew small circles on her back with his fingertips. She moaned in his mouth and he pulled her closer.

"Ron likes a girl." Harry said pulling away.

"You're lying." she said in a gasp.

"Ask him." he said "I'm dying to know who."

"Won't even tell you huh? Okay fine I'll ask him." she said as he kissed her again.

"I love you," he said when they parted for a breath.

"I love you too." she said back and her hand stroked the back of his head. "What time is it?" she asked, pulling back.

"8:30" he said going for another kiss.

"Shit! I have to go, Ron's waiting. Call me?" she asked.

"With pleasure." he said smiling as she turned. "Hey!" she turned back "Will you wear my Jersey this week? It's for good luck." he asked.

"Of course I will." she skipped over and kissed him softly.

"I'll bring it tomorrow then." he said as she giggled and ran off.

**IN RONS CAR** "So does mom find out about this?" Ron asked.

"I'm telling her, but yes she does." she said back.

"Okay serious question, Brother to Sister," she looked at him "Have you two um..."

"NO! No, no, no! Omg why would ask that?" she said freaking out.

"I was just wondering!" he said quickly.

"...So who's the girl you like?"

"That's on a need to know basis!" he said quickly, pulling out of the lot.

"And I need to know."

"Why do you need to know? I didn't need to know about you and Harry, obviously." he said back.

"Please? I can get you a date with her..." she waited.

"...Hermione...Granger..." he said quietly.

"No way! That shy, quiet, smart girl from the 12th grade? You're lying! She's way to smart for you!" she said shocked.

"If I can be on the Football team, I'm plenty smart." he said shaking his head.

"Whatever. Okay if you really like her tell her you need help in a class you two share together. Ask if she'll tutor you and if she says yes tell her 'My house, Friday.' And that's it." she said cheerfully.

"Isn't everyone going to see a movie?" he asked.

"Play sick." she said.

"That means mom won't be there..."

"So then you can flirt with her. What are your grades again?" she asked.

"Shut up...what if something hap-"

"Ask Fred and George for a condom before they leave Friday. They use those things like candy." she said.

"They do? That's kinda awkward...How do you know?"

"They offer them to me, and don't forget I do the laundry." she said annoyed.

"Oh..." he thought about it.

~!~

More fun in Chapter 2. Dance, romance, and tutoring and... more love? Like, good love? Maybe maybe not... Find out in Chapter 2 hope I get it out soon thanks for reading everyone! :)


End file.
